Mark "Phantom" Flynn
Mark "Phantom" Flynn is a Task Force 141 operative and a former SAS soldier. He's assigned to assassinate Krasnez leader, Vladimir Fashkov during World War III with his squad. And two years after WW3, he's assigned to assassinate new Krasnez leader, Viktor Fashkov. He's the deutragonist of Call of Duty: Dark War, Call of Duty: Dark War II, and Call of Duty: Dark War III. Phantom is voiced by Troy Baker. Call of Duty: Dark War "The world that you know is gone..." ''-''Mark "Phantom" Flynn, during the Reveal Trailer. Early Life Phantom was born in London, England on June 15, 1980. He's a normal kid who has normal life but his father died when he was 2 years old. His mother tell him, his father's cause of death is heart attack. But when Phantom was 15 years old, he finds out the truth. His father died when he's attempted to assassinate Vasily Stainsky, the leader of a Russian terrorist force, Krasnez. The truth changes him. He's become more rebellious. But his older brother, Edward was a father type to Phantom and he could handle Phantom and make him into a good kid again. But still Phantom is still angry and he really wants to avenged his father's death to Krasnez and in 1999, he's become a new SAS soldier. Military Career There's not much about Phantom's early military career. It's known, he joined SAS in 1999 and while on the first training, he had a good performance according to his military record. He ranked up to seargent in 2004. Phantom participated in small operations across the world with his CO and also older brother, Edward Flynn. Operation Checkmate In January 23, 2011, SAS and USMC are sent to kill Codename: Checkmate. Checkmate is being believed by US and England as a threat to their nations. Two best soldiers from SAS and USMC are chosen to do the mission. The soldiers are Phantom, Phantom's big brother Edward Flynn, Cooper Garfield, and "Spectre". They are sent to Cubango River using helicopter. And the helicopter is detected by Checkmate's PMCs and Phantom must used the mountain MG to defend the chopper and he must kill some PMCs using RPG and attack boats. And then an PMC succeed to shot down the helicopter. The team is survived except the pilot. Edward is leading the team to make their way to Checkmate's compound. Edward can hear a reinforcement of PMC is heading to the crash site and they need to move. While on their way they avoided some PMC patrols and some land mines. Then they reach the compound, first Edward plant some c4s on enemies vehicles to cover their escape. Then they reach the documents room, the three saw some documents and photograph. Edward accidentely activated the alarm, and the PMC throw some tear gas and make the team unconscious. Then Phantom is waked up because he's being electrocuted by Checkmate himself and he realized he's being tied up on a chair. And Phantom saw Edward and Cooper are being electrocuted too by two PMCs and Spectre is dead. Then Checkmate leave the room but before he leaving he told the PMC, stop electrocuting Edward and he told the PMC to shot Edward mutiple times and he told the other PMC to electrocuting Phantom. And Phantom silently untied himself and he grab the electrocutioner and electrocuted the PMC who electrocuted him and grab his USP.45 and kill the other PMC and then he shot the PMC who electrocuted him in the head. Then he untied Cooper and when he's going to untied Edward, he told Phantom to leave him because he's about to died because the massive blood loss and then he gives the detonator and he revealed the name of Checkmate, Vladimir Fashkov. Then Edward is passed away. Phantom is mourning his brother's death but Cooper tell him to move fast. Then they make their way out silently. But they got spotted by the spot light and the PMCs are on tail. And when they are on the jungle, the PMC throw mortar to them. The explosions makes Cooper cannot walk and Phantom is dragged him into the river to get a boat. When they fight their way to the river, massive numbers of PMC are on their way and a attack chopper is on their way too. And then they get a boat, Cooper still can drive the boat while Phantom defend the boat. And then the attack chopper is on their tail and Phantom need to shot down the chopper. After he shot down the chopper, they have lose the PMC and Phantom calls for an extraction and they are headed to the LZ. Recruited for Task Force 141 After Operation: Checkmate, Phantom is completely changes. He's more angry than before and become reckless because his brother's death. Since then his only goal is to kill Vladimir Fashkov. He keeps participated in small and big operations and in 2014 he's ranked up to Lieutenant. He's keep doing good until in 2015, he's recruited to Task Force 141. Recruiting A New Soldier In Early 2018, Phantom is recruiting new soldier for Task Force 141. After watching the three SAS soldiers performance of their field training, he choose to recruit Xavier Finn. World War 3 7 years after Operation: Checkmate, Krasnez is started the world war 3 by invading England and America. And Task Force 141 is tasked to bring down Krasnez and end the war. Knowing Vladimir Fashkov is the leader of Krasnez, he agreed to participate to bring down Krasnez. Saving the Russian President In March 25, 2018, Task Force 141 and Delta Force are tasked to save the Russian president. The president is being held hostage in a oil platform in Drake Passage. The president is in the fire supression control room. After they get there, they secured the president and Phantom blows the pumps. And when the platform is starting to collapse, they make a run to the chopper. After the president is inside the chopper, a group of Krasnez soldiers are coming and the Delta Force is preventing Krasnez to destroy the chopper. Phantom told Cooper to get inside the chopper, but Cooper told them to leave and the chopper is taking off and the platform is collapse. Phantom told the pilot to get back there, but the pilot refused it. Phantom is trying to contact Cooper, but there's no response. Assassination of Vladimir Fashkov In March 27, 2018, Phantom and Xavier are sent to Dubai to assassinate Fashkov. Fashkov is inside a building and the two is on the rooftop of aa bulding across Fashkov's building. Phantom and Xavier use sniper rifle to clear all Krasnez soldiers on the mirrors cleaner lifts. After they do that, they set their portable rope launchers and fire the line. And then they ziplines to the building, securing a rapple point. And they stealthly kill some Krasnez soldiers inside the building and they cut the glass and inflitrate the building. The two makes their way to a room that cointaining data archives. And then Phantom upload a virus to the system. After he do that, Xavier saw a group of Krasnez soldiers are coming and Phantom kill the lights on that floor not the whole building. And Phantom tell Xavier to prep his NVG and he states weapons free. After kill all the Krasnez soldiers, the two back to the rapple points and get out of the building. And they continue rappling. And then Phantom kill the whole lights inside the building. And then Phantom saw a Krasnez soldier standing on the mirrors cleaner lift. Phantom kill the soldier with a knife from above and then he get notice by another Krasnez soldier and Phantom threw a knife on him. And another Krasnez soldier comes and quickly Xavier assassinate the soldier with a knife from above. And then the two prep their NVGs and Phantom states weapons free all the times. And they raid the building while their enemies blind. And while they inflitrate a room, Fashkov attacks them from the side and he shot Xavier's head and killing him instantly. And Phantom and Fashkov got into a fistfight. And Phantom knocked out Fashkov. And when he fell, he detonate the bomb that planted beneath the building and the bomb is enough to bring down the building. And the floor that the two at is collapse and will fall to the ground. And because of that the two are slides out of the building. And when they're sliding Fashkov is aiming his Desert Eagle to Phantom. And he has no gun. And Phantom quickly threw a knife to Fashkov, and the knife hit his head and killing him instantly. And Phantom has ended the war. Call of Duty: Dark War II TO BE ADDED Call of Duty: Dark War III TO BE ADDED Appearances *Call of Duty: Dark War *Dark War: Checkmate (Live action movie) *Call of Duty: Dark War II *Call of Duty: Dark War III Trivia *In game, Phantom is not wearing a Balaclava. But in the last mission of Call of Duty: Dark War, End of The War he's wearing a Balaclava. This proven using No-Clip. *According to Lester McCrane, Treyarch's Call of Duty: Dark War Head Writer, Phantom is supposed to be dead in End of The War and Xavier lives. But Innovation Studios change it. And Vladimir Fashkov is not dead because of a knife, in Treyarch version Xavier will shot Fashkov FN Five-seveN when Fashkov is standing in the front of the building glass and he falls from the building. *He's revealed he have an alive mother in a dialogue with Xavier Finn in the last mission of Call of Duty: Dark War, End of The War. Xavier ask him what he gonna do after assassinate Vladimir Fashkov and he replies he's gonna visit his mother and he gonna stay in his mother's house in 2 months to accompany her. And her name is revealed in Dark War: Checkmate. *He's the only character from the first game who survived in the end of the third game. Kurt Heller might survived, but there's a possibility, he died after Viktor Fashkov destroy America and England. His fate is remain unknown. Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Call of Duty: Dark War